War of the Fiction Worlds
by Kaminari Haru
Summary: Please Review....my friend worked really hard on this story and i dont wanna upset him....*smiles* R/R


Hehehe this is a good fic to read! I didn't make it and i don't own Gundam Wing nor the characters only Hikari cept in body hehe she belongs to Blades...((BTW Hikari is me!)) This is 5/oc 2/oc 1/r i might be 4/3 and i dunno about everyone else *grins* btw i love Draco Malfoy! Had to get that out in the open hehehe it was killing me...BWAHAHAHAHAA read or else! Flames will be sent to my shredder and flamethrower Velious! *Grins*

Prologue:   
  
"Thank you for coming here this evening I am pleased to announce that the   
terra-formation project is off to a successful beginning and tha..."Relena   
was cut off by the sniper bullet that went through her heart and instantly   
killed her. Everyone panicked and tried to get away but all the diplomat's   
were surrounded by armed men, Then the leader of the group kicked Relena's   
body off the stage and smiled. "Today is a grand day for the Earth! Today,   
Tobarov will be crowned King of the Earth...Anyone who will stand in his way   
will be dealt with". Suddenly scenes change and all 5 rebuilt Gundams appear   
in space facing millions upon millions of improved Mobile Dolls. Scenes   
change again and a brutal battle is seen where the Gundams are putting up a   
good fight but soon get overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of their enemies.   
The first to be destroyed was Quatre and his last words were help me, then   
Deathscythe soon followed then HeavyArms and Nataku until Wing Zero was the   
last one left, beaten and torn to pieces. Heero looked around and saw the   
debris from his dead comrades gundams and see's that some of HeavyArms   
survived but his hope was killed when several energy blasts took what was   
left of the Gundam, he then looks ahead seeing the Mobile Dolls surrounded   
his half destroyed Gundam. "I'm...sorry...Relena..." Heero whispered then   
reached for the Self-Destruct button but was stopped as a Mobile Suit that   
looked a lot like Epyon came in front of Zero then destroyed the Gundam.   
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Duo yelled as he sat up in bed covered in cold sweat and   
trembling from the nightmare he had. "The same dream again...what could it   
mean? Is this what is to come in the future?" Duo asked himself in confusion.

War of the Fiction World's...

The Year is After Colony 197, with the Earth Sphere and Space Colonies 

Finally at peace and all weapons destroyed the Gundam pilots can now take a 

well deserved rest and start over with normal lives. "Bored bored bored   
bored bored bored bored bored bored bored..." Quatre continued on while   
unconsciously writing what he was thinking on his desk. Suddenly Quatre   
stumbles across an old picture slightly covered in dust, he cleaned the   
picture off then smiled as he looked at the group of mugs he calls friends.   
Quatre chuckled remembering that day he was finally able to talk everyone   
into taking the photo, in the same places at the same time. "Oiy Miss Relena,   
why oh why did you pick 'that' particular moment to frisk Heero to find out   
where he hid his gun?" he mused reflecting on the memory then focused his   
attention on all the others in the picture... "Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa...I   
wonder what your all doing right now, sure would be nice to see the old gang   
again." Quatre went into deep thought, suddenly his eyes lit up and he   
jumped onto his desk declaring "Hey! No reason I can plunder the family   
fortune to conduct a search for old friends!" Quatre beamed them hopped down   
off his desk and ran out the door telling his secretary he is taking the   
month off. "This is going to be fantastic! I can't wait to see them all   
again!" Quatre happily yells making a mad dash for his shuttle.   
(Two days later) "Ok Noin its been a year without any disputes and you   
still haven't confessed to him...well no more, today is the day. Zechs, no,   
Millardo your all mine and I wont take no for an answer!" Noins eyes flared   
with determination as she totally forgets the important job she is suppose   
to be doing, "Noin if your done in Lala land I could use some help getting   
this rather large set of weights off me" Zechs trying to remain his cool   
confident self while losing the struggle between him and a set of dumbbell   
weights. "Oh my God I'm sorry Millardo...er Zechs!" Noin quickly scrambled   
to help her comrade/secret love. "Thank you Noin but please don't trot off   
while your suppose to be spotting me" Zechs eyed Noin who tried to avoid eye   
contact, "lets go, Sally and Wufei said the next meeting starts in a few   
minutes" Zechs then turned around and left Noin in deep thought "Baka! Day   
dreaming like that and you almost got the object of your affections crushed   
by a stupid pair of dumbbells!" Noin screamed at herself then went and got   
changed for the meeting. The meeting at the Preventers HQ went as all   
meetings did.... Boring as hell. "Can commander Une be any more boring? This   
is injustice how we have to sit through the same crap over and over. Doesn't   
the crazy onna have anything 'new' to report?!" Wufei growls under his   
breathe while drawing a small hang man with pigtails, Sally glanced over and   
giggled thinking the exact thing Wufei was. "Hmm what a guy he may be a   
scholar and former terrorist but he still gets bored easily" Sally chuckled,   
"ok think Po you and Wufei have been working together for almost a full year   
now...I must find a way for Chang to be mine and no that conniving little   
hussy he calls a girlfriend Hikari" Sally grinned evilly to herself at the   
thought of cruel and unusual punishment she had in store for Hikari then   
went back to pretending to listen to Une make her daily report. After 2   
torturous hours of listening to Lady Une the 5 walked out of the room where   
an old familiar face was waiting for them. Quatre not wanting to immediately   
draw attention to himself he simply stole a Preventers uniform and was   
pretending to read an empty file while waiting outside the meeting room, and   
since the 5 who normally would have spotted him off the bat had Une to go   
through they were easily fooled til he spoke. "Well well for a few of the   
most dangerous people among humanity you lot look like a bunch of pencil   
pushers" Quatre grinned as the 5 stunned Preventers turned out to greet the   
grinning maniac.  
"Damn it Yuy you have a mission to complete now get back in bed or I will   
show you how much better I am after 4 months of gun training!" Relena   
screams from her insanely large and messy bed as Heero runs to the door   
wearing only his trade mark spandex that can and will betray his modesty in   
the time he takes to answer the door. "Wu-Chan how long does this 'Perfect   
Soldier' take to answer the damn door?" Hikari whines while trying to break   
the doorbell on the Peacecraft estate. "Calmness koi he will answer soon,   
remember Relena loves keeping him either tied to the bed or to her when   
she's not working" Wufei grins then gives his girl a kiss to help relax her,   
Hikari smiles and was about to extend the kiss when the over sized doors   
opened revealing a certain pilot in nothing but extremely revealing spandex   
in the doorway. Hikari's eye's sparkle eyeing every inch of the perfect 

Soldier she's heard so little about until Wufei broke her train of naughty 

thoughts and stepped forward. " Mr. Yuy it's been too long how have you   
been?" Wufei stuck his hand out half smiling while the stoic former pilot   
just starred at the two then after a long an eerie silence Heero finally   
spoke, "There are no disputes or hidden factions running around so why are   
you here?" Heero stated flatly. "Well Q-ball thought we should have a get   
together and catch up like friends should!" Hikari beamed then took her   
attention back to the spandex while Wufei growled under his breathe thinking   
of killing Heero for wearing such dishonorable clothing.   
"Heeeeeeeeeeerrrroooooooooooo!!!" Relena screamed making the three at the   
door shudder, "who's the girl?" Heero finally asked. "I am wu-chans   
girlfriend Hikari! Nice to meet ya Hee-chan" Hikari winks at Heero then   
kissed Wufei to keep him from strangling Heero, "As my koi just said Quatre   
wishes for all of us to get together and have fun" Wufei states after trying   
not to think of asking Relena to borrow a room for awhile with his girl   
when she begins rubbing up against Wufei in a very intimate way, then hands   
Heero the invitation.  
"Ms. Relena is this really necessary? Couldn't we have sent someone else to   
give Mr. Maxwell the invitation?" Dorothy tried to reason as Relena and   
Heero went to the last known address of the self-proclaimed Shinigami. "Are   
you sure this is the place Heero?"Relena asked not sure why they had to go   
way out there only to find a junkyard and Heero just glaring thinking she   
should know better by now. "Should we knock?" Dorothy ask, "Why not"Heero   
replied then both Dorothy and Relena shoved Heero to the front and made him   
ring the bell, "Hello? Duo is that you? Hilde asked half asleep. "Oh Hi Ms.   
Relena, Ms. Dorothy, Mr. Heero, what bring all of you out here at 7 in the   
morning?"Hilde leaned against the doorway while yawning. "We're here for   
Duo...now where is that baka hiding?"Heero demanded then Relena shoved him   
aside,"Gomen Hilde he is still working on his manners, but we would really   
like to see Duo if he is home right now that is"Relena said sweetly. Hilde's   
eye's wield up then she broke down crying uncontrollably "Duo's not here! He   
hasn't shown his face or said a word in almost a whole year!" Hilde got out   
before she got busy wiping her tears away with Relena's help. "Please calms   
yourself Hilde, Heero's going to find him wont you Heero?" but before Heero   
could answer Relena gave him a 'you wont be getting any if you don't!' look   
and Heero just nodded his head and Hilde stood up smiling and thanking   
Heero.  
"Barton, how strange that a clown could become a house hold name." Hilde   
thought as she and Dorothy, Relena's best friend and assistant, approached   
the circus tent trying not to get trampled over by the hordes of people   
wanting to see the Trowa and Catherine act. "you'd think that Miss Relena   
could have gotten us better seats being Vice foreign Mister and all" Dorothy   
said disapprovingly of her's and Hilde's front row seats with nothing but   
babies crying and people whinnying about when the show will start driving   
them crazy. "How did I let you talk me into coming with you to this?" Hilde   
whinnying to Dorothy but then straightened out after getting the Yuy death   
glare. "You said this would be easier then trying to track down Maxwell even   
though its beyond me how he was able to disappear and stay that way with   
even Mr. Yuy on his trail" Dorothy about to start throwing grenades to shut   
the people up was stopped when the lights dimmed and the show started. After   
a stupendous performance the crowds went home. Hilde and Dorothy then snuck   
back stage to greet the stars of the circus. "Hello Ms. Catalonia this is an   
unexpected pleasure to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Trowa   
happily greeted the two now shocked girls who were overwhelmed to hear more   
then the usual monosyllables from Trowa. Hilde recovered first from the   
initial shock then began the message passed on from Quatre, "well Trowa, me   
and Dorothy here are helping to get the old gang together for a sort of   
reunion" Hilde says matter-o-factly, "Well that sounds great so where is the   
braided wonder Maxwell?" Trowa asked after scanning the room for a possible   
surprise attack by the self proclaimed God of Death. "I wish I knew, he's   
been missing a month after the Marimaya revolt but Heero's on the case and   
is confident he will find him before the night is over" Hilde trying to act   
like she is sure Duo will be found. "missing huh? That's not like Maxwell at   
all...maybe Yuy or Chang, but why Maxwell?" Trowa uncomfortable with being   
stumped for a change but was soon brought back with Catherine yelling for   
him to help her. "Quick quick which move should I use?" Catherine asked   
panicking then handed the game boy over to Trowa who resolved the problem   
quickly, "Thunder Shock never fails Cathy you of all people should know that   
and now we're the proud owners of a Scyther!" Trowa and Catherine both   
cheered while Hilde and Dorothy sweat drop in disbelief as the two circus   
stars played their beloved Pokemon Crystal game ...."Pika pika!" Trowa and   
Catherine laughed while Hilde and Dorothy made a discreet exit leaving the   
invitation on top of Trowa's clown mask.  
(And so at the end of the month) "I can't believe I pulled it off, look at   
everyone Rashid...everyone's here!" Quatre beamed happily then made his way   
downstairs to greet his guests. One by one Quatre and the others had found   
and invited every last one of their friends..."hey isn't that Trieze? I   
thought he died....oh well no matter" Quatre went back to the task at hand   
of greeting everyone who came in. Quatre then got on stage and began his   
well rehearsed speech, "I personally want to thank everyone for coming it is   
truly an honor to see that everyone made it to my little reunion and last   
but not least....aw hell lets party!" Quatre tossed his speech cards away   
and began dancing with Dorothy and the party went in full swing with   
everyone having a good time."Wu-Chan I'm gonna go powder my nose but I'll be   
right back Hun hehehe" Hikari winked at her koi then went off the ladies   
room. "Wow this is some party but I wonder where this Duo character is he   
sounds like a fun...."Hikari sensed a presence near her then was spun around   
but a shadowy figure. "Hey who the hell do you think you are?!" Hikari began   
kicking and hitting her attacker. "Now now that isn't anyway to treat an old   
friend now is it Hikari?" Hikari stopped dead in her tracts and looked in   
shock to see the shadow come into the light to reveal..."Duo? no...Your not Duo at all...mfh!" Hikari was then tied up and gagged, "that's right pretty   
girl and you wont tell the others who I really am either hehehehe" Then   
Hikari blacked out after feeling a needle in her arm. After a few hours it   
was time to eat and Quatre's waiters started bringing out the food, Quatre   
couldn't be happier seeing all of his friends and as the food was being   
served he went on stage to announce that this would also be karaoke time and   
urged people to come forward to test their singing skills. "Awwww c'mon guys   
you know you wanna, I know Heero can't resisted hehehehe" Quatre chuckled   
evilly sending a chill down everyone's back reminding hem about Quatre and   
the Zero system incident. "I'll give it a try Q-ball!" a mysterious but at   
the same time all too familiar voice rang from the shadows then the once   
supposedly missing person Duo Maxwell made his entrance and ran up to the   
stage greeting everyone on the way. "Hey everybody its good top see you all   
again and Hilde sorry for running off like that I promise never to do it   
again k? Any who lets get this shindig started!" Duo happily stated leaving   
a confused and happy Quatre and crowd to do nothing more then give their   
attention. Duo then pulled a guitar out of nowhere and began singing what   
seemed an old 20th century song..."Someday...when my life has passed me   
by...I lay around and wonder why you were always there for me..." Duo sang   
with the song with amazing skill, "one way...in eyes of the passerby...I   
look around for another try...and fade away..." everyone began going with   
the beat, "just close your eyes and I'll take you there!...this place is   
warm without a care...you take a swim in the deep blue sea!...I can't   
believe that you reached for me..." Relena and a few of the others began to   
dance and even drag their guys up to join them and everyone was really   
enjoying the performance. "some say...better things will come our way...no   
matter what they try to say...you were always there for me..." Duo continued   
singing the song and soon had the whole room dancing to a song they never   
knew existed before Duo came along and were having the time of their lives.   
Duo then finally finished singing and took a bow to the loud applause he   
received then got off stage to let the next person sing.  
Wufei was the next brave soul to sing and chose a Michael Jackson song   
which got him a ton of whistles and applause when he performed the famous   
Jackson moves perfectly and ended his song with an exit off stage with the   
moon walk. After that everyone had a shot. Relena sang "Oops I did it   
Again", Quatre sang "YMCA" with his servants in the village people outfits   
dancing. Then came Catherine with her amazing performance of "Heartbreaker".   
"Hmmm where is Hikari? she's been gone for awhile now..." Wufei wondered as   
2 groups of the girls did both "Lady Marmalade" and "Dancing Queen".Then the   
last but most definitely not least for the women was a Back Street Boys song   
"I Want It That Way" performed by the 5 young former pilots that had all the   
women in the room screaming for more. Soon it was time for general chatting   
and eating, Duo having a bottomless-pit for a stomach took advantage   
completely ignoring everyone's questions about "where did you go", and "why   
did you go". The evening went smoothly for everyone then it was time for   
everyone to go home after such a long day. Quatre sighed happily looking   
back on the night then turned around to find the thirteen closest friends   
had stayed. "Thank you for a wonderful evening it is certainly not one to   
forget anytime soon" Trowa said showing a hint of happiness. Quatre and   
everyone gathered into a circle and broke out the hard liquor for an after   
party game called "I Never". "I never...practiced Karma Sutra" Duo said and   
was the only one other then Hilde who didn't drink...Sally, Wufei, Heero and   
Relena all took an extra shot and blushed. "I never...sat in Wing Zero"   
Triez said all cool-like and all five pilots and Zechs took a drink. An hour   
passed and the questions got more and more stupid. Heero then without   
reason, jumped Duo and tackled him, Heero then stood up, pinned Duo down   
with his foot and pulled his gun out pointing it at Duo's head. Everyone   
shocked at what Heero did were about to try and get Heero away from Duo til   
Heero spoke saying "he's not Duo...I don't know who he is but he is not   
Duo...", Heero then pulled the trigger and made his bullet hit the floor   
right next to Duo's head, and to everyone including Heero's disbelief...Duo   
fainted.  
"Ugh....anyone get the number of that bus?" Duo said weakly as he slowly   
regained consciousness. 'Click' was the sound that made Duo's eyes snap wide   
open and was looking down the barrel of a very clean and well-kept gun.   
"Start talking who-every-you-are" Heero stated flatly. "Where is Hikari?!"   
Wufei demanded and Duo smiled, "She's fine, she's asleep in the broom closet   
down the hall to the right you can't miss it" Duo then got comfy as Wufei   
and Sally went off to find Hikari. "So...anyone up for a game of twister?"   
Duo chuckled but was silenced as a bullet whizzed by his face. Minutes   
later..."You little shit head!" Hikari said angrily at Duo as she tried to   
steal Heero's gun to use it on Duo. "I know who you are its no use hiding   
behind that mask of yours!" Hikari screamed as she was being held down by   
Wufei. "So be it but I am not who you think I am hehehehe...tremble before   
me mwuahahahahahaha..." Duo insanely laughed and before anyone could react   
he ripped off his full body costume to reveal a blood covered silver metal   
android. Heero could not believe his eyes and could barely keep his gun from   
shaking at what he saw and not even Hikari expected to see what she saw.   
"Now its time for me to slaughter all of you...this is your reward for being   
such a nuisance to Master Tobarov! Bwuahahahahahaha!" MechaDuo laughed and   
began its assault on the group, first starting with Heero which took the   
perfect soldier completely by surprise and was sent into the nearby wall.   
Wufei getting over his shock and pulling out his sword rushed to Heero's aid   
but the droid saw it coming and sent Wufei flying 30 feet into the air with   
a donkey style kick but Wufei was ok since he had a table break his fall.   
Hikari was able to clear her head in time to dodge and avoid each and every   
attack MechaDuo gave then yelled a magic spell which encased MechaDuo in a   
fireball then it exploded leaving a huge dust cloud, Hikari smiled at her   
handy work but her smile quickly disappeared when MechaDuo flew out of the   
dust cloud and tackled her to the ground and knocked her out. Zechs and   
Triez were going to be it's next targets but an amazingly strong mysterious   
warrior drop kicked it and sent it into the wall. "Stupid over-grown toaster   
oven never did know when to shut up" the mystery fighter spoke, "I'd have to   
agree Volt but its such a waste of tin to just blow him up before finding   
out which rock that sadistic bastard is hiding under" another voice came   
then three people came out of the shadows. "Well well well if it isn't the   
tin man preying on innocent civilians...my how the mighty have fallen...and   
to think you were one of the elite droid's" an elegant female voice said   
mockingly and smiling, "who ever you people are get out of here while we   
recycle the coffee maker over there" the figure behind the large muscular   
man said having everyone leave. "Just who are you people and who is that   
young lady over there?" Triez asked while dragging Wufei and Heero out of   
the room, "I am Lilly Maxwell, the not-so jolly green giant back there is   
Volt Kruger" said the smiling young girl carrying Hikari and Noin.  
"Maxwell? Is she related to Duo Maxwell...no it can't be he is an only 

child... that means she could be his girlfriend or something like that?" Zechs wondered as he   
closed and barricaded the large doors. "er...error...error...system   
damaged...secondary systems activated..." MechaDuo said then stood up and   
charged at the cloak covered warrior who simply smiled and flicked the Droid   
away. "Not bad for a go-cart, now lets see what we can get outta rust   
bucket" the warrior said and began taking apart the droid. "Ok Lilly we   
should wake up the sleeping beauties so they can escape before MechaDuo's   
friends come" Volt said getting some weird medicine out and started   
injecting it into the Gundam group who then began to stir and wake up.   
"Whaa.... what happened?" Was all Wufei could say after seeing a pair of robot   
feet up close and personal, "You are safe now we stopped that mean old robot   
from hurting you anymore" Lilly chirped happily. After everyone was   
introduced the Gundam crew made their way out but before any of them could   
go to their cars so they could all meet up at one of the old Winner safe   
houses, Lilly came running out waving a weird device in her hand,"this is a   
communicator, if another android comes knocking we will come save the day,   
and if you have any information on why the droid attacked you or why it took   
the form of my brother please let us know k?" Lilly tossed the high tech   
device to Triez and ran off before he could ask her about what she said.   
"What did she mean by 'took the form of my brother?"Triez went off into deep   
thought as his wife Une drove behind the short line of cars making their way   
to the safe house. "Now then Krome Dome why did you assume this identity and   
why are you attacking civilians..." the warrior thought out loud while going   
through the androids memory banks. (Elsewhere) "God damnit Duragon I told   
you to send a recon droid not an elite covert fighting droid now those   
stupid Preventers will discover our location!" Tobarov yelled at his   
second-in command, "Master I know my actions were incorrect but we have   
learn something very valuable through this..." Duragon smiled and continued,   
"The ones who destroyed the elite covert droid were not Preventers at all   
and as you know all our androids are indestructible with the Gundanium   
armor, but these newcomers are far more advanced then any human if they can   
destroy the android with their bare hands" Duragon said in his usual savvy   
way. "So what your saying is that these new people will become an eye sore   
is that right?" Tobarov said in a mocking tone then went over to his control   
station and opened the shutters where an assembly line of advanced mobile   
dolls then an evil smile graced the cruel mans face. "I'm just saying that   
we should not under-estimate these new people what ever they are master"   
Duragon bowed then left the control room.  
"Just what the fucking hell is going on here?! first Duo disappears then   
shows up for no reason at all, and then he turns out to be some whacked out   
robot! And now we got some guys with some kind of super human abilities that   
far surpass anything Heero can be like in some comic!" Wufei went on   
completely freaked out by what he had seen the other night until a swift   
kick from Trowa quickly calmed him down but as far as Heero was concerned he   
was busy rocking back and forth with his arms around his legs and Relena   
trying to calm him down...Heero was beyond freaked out after seeing his long   
lost friend rip his own skin off to reveal a blood covered android. A sudden   
knock at the door made everyone in the house jump out of their skins and 10   
feet in the air, "I...I'll get it" Quatre said shakily then went to answer   
the door, "oh thank Allah its you please please come in" Quatre then let   
Rashid and the others come in carrying with them the personal belongings of   
the Gundam pilots and girls. "Triez-kun I think we should go and see if we   
can't stay safe at one of your bases"Une said with a sleeping Mariemaia in   
her arms. "Agreed, Millyardo will you be joining us?". "Of coarse, after   
last night the last place I want to be is around these guys, no offense.   
Relena are you coming?" Zechs put his hand out offering his little sister   
the invite of leave, "no brother I will not but thank you we will be staying   
here" Relena kindly declined then after the small group left it was just the   
9 with nothing to do but sit and wait. "Question, if what we dealt with was   
truly a cybernetic life form.... why did it faint?" Wufei asked after he   
recovered from getting hit by another flying foot. "Perhaps it was imitating   
Duo with so many aspects that it ended up forcing itself to" Heero said   
while slowly recovering from his shock. After awhile the group started to   
calm down, Wufei and Trowa went to the newly discovered armory in the safe   
house and even started to teach all the girls how to shoot and set up   
parameter's. The day went fairly smooth then finally came dinner and   
everyone went to eat in the main study so they could see if anything was   
coming.  



End file.
